divine_sisterfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to surviving the Sanatorium
This guide applies to both Qweerial Isles Asylum Paradise and De Pride Isle Sanatorium as both have the same mechanics. Also, we hope this applies to Divine Sister's Upcoming Asylum Game because it would be really annoying to have to write a whole new guide. Getting started When you join the game, the best course of action is to retrieve a melon from a nearby tree before waiting for the dock. One can be found on the top of the spawn island and one can be found on your way to the dock itself. This will give you some food for the long journey to the Sanatorium. You might also want to take a quick nap in one of the huts, this will give you the ability to run around without having to sleep for longer periods of time. When the boat arrives, either quickly find a seat or stand on the back or front of the boat but don't go behind people or else they might push you off with their own lag! Once you reach the mainland, the main areas of interest are the village and the Sanatorium. Within the village are a bunch of homes, all mysteriously avoid of residents, each with lockable doors and beds that will allow you to restore your energy, this will enable you and others to remain safe from the night's dangers. There are melon trees on the outskirts of the village, and a nurse might be available to give gay bread and gay meat over by the market. * It is advised to stay upstairs or to avoid the walls at night, so spiders would be unable to reach and attack you. * The recommended and quick way to get to the village is to head left where the beach is of the dock and simply walk up to the area with the bridge. Should you choose to go to the Sanatorium, you have to go into the changing room and put on a uniform. The changing room can be found left of the entrance of the Sanatorium. This is due to the fact that the nurses will refuse to serve you and potentially take you to quarantine. * Fall damage is in the game now, so try not to fall down high places, especially the cliffs around the sanatorium. Falling down these instantly kills you, and if not, forces you to be stuck at the beach until you die. Food There are three main sources of food that can be found within the game. The melons from the trees that you can find throughout the world outside the asylum, as well as the tree on the way to the lecture hall, the food and drinks that the nurses provide and cockroaches. The meals provided from the nurses replenish most of the hunger bar and can be used more than once. The drinks however can be used longer but do not restore as much. In the latest update, there are a few times the Sisters serve food—breakfast and dinner. * It is advised to attend breakfast whenever possible as attending dinner runs the risk of you being caught up in the crowd rushing to the dorms later and being bunked with an cannibal or having your roommates mistakenly let one in attempting to save people outside at night. Despite the nurses being the caretakers of those in the asylum, some can be neglectful, sometimes skipping patients or not serving them and potentially anyone. Should uniforms not be worn and patients not seated and this does not eliminate the possibility of being skipped. * If you’re starving or the nurses are not feeding you, it is best to find a melon outside of the asylum. The trees that Pride Melons grow from are short, leafless and twiggy. They tend to grow near or on cliffs, so it usually is slightly to extremely dangerous to harvest fruits from them, depending on the tree‘s location. * There is also a massive melon tree in the Garden next to the Lecture Hall, where you can grab an easy snack, however that tree is commonly over-harvested. * There is also one more form of food in the sanatorium - cockroaches. It is found spawning randomly in washrooms and can be eaten twice, like most food items. However, it is mostly used as a last resort to hunger since it can damage a player’s vitality when eaten. * There is another food source on the island but it is not easily accessible for many, the gay bread and gay meat sold in the market by the stage in the village. Nurses are the only ones who can give you this food when they decide to head to the village for a one day vacation. Transformation / Blurs While on your journey to or being inside the sanatorium, you will experience what is commonly referred to as a blur. As of the new update you hear a weird sound and your screen is not as white anymore, before going back to normal, however, your screen will be tinted slightly red and will become progressively redder as more blurs occur. After these, there is a good chance the world around you has changed in some way, for instance, there will be what looks to be burnt bodies floating the lake, possibly representing the people that died in the bombing. However, you can’t interact with any hallucinations. This in-game mechanic serves as a manifestation of your character's growing insanity of the spider 'disease'. There is a total of six stages, with stages two-three making your right arm twitch. Stages four-six will also include your character having their head twitch. Stage six is indicated with black moving at the edges and corners of your screen, this simply is indicating that you will become a spider at nightfall. The only way to reduce your insanity is to drink holy water which only the nurses can provide. Consuming holy water will bring you down one or two stages. This will stop any twitching in stages 2 or 3, or reduce them unless you are on stage 6, either way any new hallucinations with those stages will no longer be seen. There is no way to stop the blurs, though, even after you’ve reached your sixth and have become a spider. If for whatever reason, you wish to become a spider, the only way to do so faster is to drink expired holy water or special mixture (this is not regular holy water). Night The night is the most dangerous time of the day within the game, with two threats threatening to end you: spiders and starvation. Within the asylum, it is impossible to gain food on your own well unless you grabbed a melon before having to stay in the dorms or have saved food from the nurses. It is recommended to have a melon for the night or to save meals to help avoid starving at night. Should you forget to, hopefully the nurses will feed you in the morning or a friendly player will give you food. Spiders are the biggest threat, however. Once the church bell rings for night time, black will replace the white of your character's vital GUI, unless you are a spider, then it is red. Any players who have reached stage six or surpassed it will become a spider at nightfall. The best way of surviving the night is to lock yourself in a room alone, or with people that are under stage four: * Do not let anyone inside during night, and remain in your bed. Also do not shine your candles whenever inside a dorm, spiders will know you're inside a dorm and possibly could glitch in, then you're dead. * Trust is crucial in your survival in the sanatorium. Establish trustworthy relationships before nightfall or have your friends join, note that many patients are different and that letting alone the key of trust may have your demise. Consider this: some patients can be trolls and let the cannibals in your dorm or shine light in your dorm to attract spiders leading them to glitch in and of course kill you, throw trolls out of the dorm to be eaten at the first opportunity. * It is preferable to room alone, as your other roommates might open the door to a spider or someone in close to stage four or five. - One of your roommates might also become a spider in the middle of the night and of course, cause chaos and potentially would get you your demise. If this occurs, attempt to reason with them and convince them to not eat the others in the room for instance telling them they have full control or that eating humans have little nutrition, etc. If you are lucky they will decide to be peaceful and you will survive. The only flaw with not having roommates is the nurses with unlock your door for other patients, and you may be stuck with spiders—like it or not. The best time to lock yourself into a bunk(alone or with those you trust) is usually during dinner time. Going earlier runs the risk of you using up your food supplies(especially when you first come to the Sanatorium, as you will usually be too late for breakfast and attending dinner is ill advised), falling prey to starvation while going later runs the risk of you getting caught up in the general crowd when the Sisters tell everyone to head to the dorms and are forced to bunk with many other people, possibly rendering you being killed by a spider in the dorm you are in or being killed when one of your dorm-mates opens the door at night for others running from spiders and mistakenly let in a spider. Spiders If you survived long enough, taking about an in-game day to reach your sixth blur, you will become a spider at night. They look like a spider with their head as the players head. They make gurgling noises and say "Help me" when a nurse knocks them out. Scars on their torso indicates they were attacked by spiders but survived. They can heal from their attack but can’t erase the scars, which could lead to your avatar looking very strange if you have dozens of cuts on you. They have the ability to kill people, as well as attack them by normal/left-clicking, which will perform an animation of the spider flinging themselves forward. While a spider, They can kill other spiders. Spiders in the dorm area, run the risk of running into a nurse however, in the halls. They too can down players using their holy stick. Nurses will typically place spider players into quarantine, where you will either die of starvation. From being left in there, or you will be let out once day has arrived. This is assuming the nurse had let you get back up after being downed. Screaming at night indicates someone, whether it’s a nurse or patient or spider, is being killed by a spider. Spiders came when the cannibals got their last game content deleted so they switched to deer, they found the deer to glitchy so they then used spiders. A recent update allows downed players to revive after a while, possessing no vitality but the ability to move around. Unless you desire to spare them, the player will escape should you not catch them again or kill them before they get up. Many spiders usually run around outside their dorms once they turn. Others may stay in their dorms to kill their roommates, avoid nurses or other spiders, or to chat with roommates - which does happen. Spiders are usually docile unless threatened in some way. Some spiders will usually not kill players but only nurses when attacked. Remember that every spider you decide to be in the same room in or encounter may create mayhem or wish peace depending on their mood, be cautious when in the proximity of a mobile or stationary spider. The Bunker In the event of six or more spiders being loose or when a sister is killed, the alarm will be activated by a nurse. When this occurs you will be instructed by the nurses to reach the shelter, which is on the other side of the building. While supposed to be safe, it does not deter the possibility of someone turning a spider within the bunker. In the event of the alarm being sound, you have one of two options: Stay in your room and lock the door: You can stay inside your room and lock the door, or enter a newly evacuated room and lock that door. The spider will have no way of getting inside and you will be completely safe (unless the spider in question is a nurse—they have the keys. But nurses must be REQUIRED to not become a spider.) However a nurse might also go around unlocking all the dorm rooms and asking you to go into the shelter, which might lead you to be killed during that moment of opportunity or because you will be alone while going to the bunker. You can also join the other refugees in going into the bunker. However this is risky due to the location of the bunker, meaning that there is a higher chance of being killed while trying to get to the bunker. Also the nurses will most likely shut the bunker after a certain amount of time, you do not want to be stuck on the other side, although the nurses can glitch you through the door with their holy stick (hitting you through the door then carrying you through). Unfortunately, nurses are unable to protect you from spiders beyond hitting them with the stick, and if they accidentally hit you, they might abandon you (depending on their attitude). HOWEVER, keep in mind the alarms CANNOT be sounded if all nurses have been killed by spiders. This can happen and has happened before, and this usually happens when a spider takes the lead and guides other spiders. Simple Control Scheme Left-click - Attack, Grab Tool, Give Tool, Interact, etc. F - Pray Ctrl - Pick Up any ragdolled players Ranks Due to a large amount of comments on the De Pride Isle Sanatorium page and other pages regarding how to get ranks and/or requesting for ranks, this section has been made to help new players understand the rank system. When you start playing De Pride Isle you will be a Refugee rank, this is the default rank. Getting further ranks requires you to join the Divine Sister group (for De Pride Isle Sanatorium) and you need Discord for any higher rank. To become an Islander/LGBT Islander, you must DM a Carer or Courier on Discord.Category:Lists